Bionicle: When World's Collide
by TheMindOfAWriter
Summary: 'Gather around and listen again... to the tale of the BIONICLE.' When a young woman watches an old movie recommended by a friend, her life is turned upside down, when she finds herself dragged into a world that is beyond her wildest imagination. Come and join in the adventure, as we watch a new tale unfold, in the world of the Bionicle...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'You know, I've always been told that everything happens for a reason, that there is a time and place for everything. I'm not sure about the time, or where I am for that matter, but whatever the reason for me being here is... it's a really SUCKY one.  
...By now I'm sure you're all wondering what I'm complaining about. Well then grab a chair, sit down and listen to how I cam to this place... called MATA NUI-'


	2. Chapter 1

"Man, I can't wait to see the next Bionicle movie. I love the graphics they use to make the robotic expressions more life-like." There was nothing quiet like watching old movies with close friends, and enjoying time off from school, without having to hear the obsessive nagging and lectures from teachers. Just this time to hang out, have a couple of soda's, and eat caramel flavored popcorn. Yum~

"I don't know, I think I was more drawn to the voices for the characters. It's so cool how they manage to find the right voice for that specific role." It was fifteen to two; this perfect Friday afternoon was just what the doctor ordered for these three friends.

As they all sat in the livingroom with empty bowls of popcorn on their laps, one held a can of coke soda and used the DVD remote to go back to the movie menu, while another had a bottle of ice-cold water in her hand and washed down the left over taste of caramel and butter.

However, not everyone was as ecstatic about the movie. A young woman, who looked no older than 18, was contemplating something, as she held her empty bowl ans tapped at the side with her index fingers. There was a light shake of her head, as she gestured lightly at the movie and spoke, "Sorry guys. But I don't think the movie was accurate when it came to their character's personalities. I mean, the blue Toa-Gali, right? She seemed to change her mood a lot, going from 'I don't care' to 'Oh my gosh, are you okay?' And then this red one-I think Tahu was his name- he looked like the type that 'work's alone' yet when we got further into the movie, a white toa seemed to have the same personality. Just... less talkative."

The two friends let out a groan, that was a mix of irritation and disappointment; this was something all too familiar to the two, as this always seemed to be the situation when ever they had a movie night.  
"Geez Cory, could you not nit-pick at every movie we watch?"  
"Yeah. It's just a movie, just relax and enjoy it."

Cory, who gave them a defensive shrug, let out a sigh as she replied to their comments, "I'm sorry guys, but I can't help it. Things like that urk me... a lot. I mean, you two can't honestly tell me that you didn't find at least ONE thing, that bothered you?" She could tell by the look on their faces, that they were simply tired of having to hear her same excuse over and over. As one friend turned around and used the remote to mess with the 'Bonus Feature' on the DVD, the other rose from the couch to rummage at the pile of movie cases and picked out one that caught her attention. "Here, maybe this movie will be more your speed?" Turning around to walk up to Cory, she hands over a movie that was labeled _'Bionicle 2: Journey to Metru Nui.'_  
"This has actors and characters that stick to their personalities and the plot of the story. I've already seen it, and it's really good."

The young woman... seemed unsure. If the first movie wasn't up to par, then what made her friend think that the second one would be any better? Cory looked at the DVD that was handed out to her, and then moved her eyes to look up at her friend, which... caused her to jerk her head back. Her friend was making the saddest expressions known to man; the hurt puppy pout. Cory's number one weakness -not really, this was more out of sheer guilt. With a roll of her eyes and a slight sigh, she snatched the movie and poked her friend in the gut, eyes narrowed in a playfully dangerous way, "This better be a good one, cause if I die from 'horrible-plot-syndrome', I will haunt you in your sleep."

The two friends laughed, sharing a moment with one another in playful noogies and nudges, before the two froze to hear the sound of a loud grandfather clock as it chimed:

_Ding-dong-ding-dong..._  
_Ding-dong-ding-dong..._

_**BONG-BONG-BONG!**_

"Damn! It's three already? I've gotta head to the Comic store before Sebastian marks me late!" With a bound of energy Cory took off! Gathering her coat, shoes, and car keys as she made her way towards the door, the movie tucked under her arm, "See ya! I'll call you guys tomorrow!"

"Remember to watch the movie, Cory!"

"Later on tonight, I promise!" Out the door, into her car, and down the street she went. Heading off to work in the cold bitter weather of December, this gave her the chance to turn on the heat in her car, where she would be nice and toasty inside.

**********  
"Ugh... stupid freakin' snow." It seemed that on her way to the comic store, the streets were congested with cars going to and from work, with the added snow fall causing some parts of the street to be all slippery. Thankfully, Sebastian called her on her cellphone and told her to take the day off, at least until the snow let up. (Which... really wasn't going to happen anytime soon...) Cory drove inside a gated apartment complex, giving a light wave to the guard out front, before driving in at an easy pace. Just to be careful of any kids that wanted to run across the street. Ah, but her mind wasn't on that now. All she wanted to do was go home, slip into her PJ's and snuggle up into her thick quilted blanket.

She lived in an apartment building that was a little ways off towards the back, where there wasn't that much ruckus or fuss from any of the usual party going neighbors. Turning her car to an empty parking spot, she blinks to her a light thunk, and looks to her side at the passenger's seat. It was that movie her friend referred her to watch. Hmm... well. Maybe she could add 'Watching Movie' to her list of things, once inside her apartment.

Cory grabbed the movie to tuck away into her jacket, readying herself to face the bitter cold as she zippered herself up and tucked her head as far into her coat as possible. 1...2...3! She quickly opened the car door, closed and locked it, then ran down the sidewalk to make a turn into the apartment building corridor as she muttered to herself repeatedly on how cold it is. As she passed three on her way down the hall, she stopped at one door in particular and began to jiggle the keys into the lock, allowing herself to enter to the welcoming warmth of her one bedroom apartment. "Aaaah... warm~"

Once Cory settled in for the night, wearing her favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pants and Happy Bunny t-shirt that said 'Not Listening', she walked over to her sofa with the movie in hand and swished her mouth as she read the summary of the movie. "Hmm... sounds like a solid plot. Maybe it won't be so bad after all?" She walked up to her T.V, which was an old model that actually had the DVD player as part of the television, and popped the DVD inside the player. With the remote in hand and her blanket wrapped about her like a cocoon, she sat down and pressed play.

_'Gathered friends, listen again to our legend... of the Bionicle.'_

Watching the movie play out with a very intent expression on her face, she slowly starts to notice that the movie was beginning to freeze up and static. That's odd. Is it suppose to do that? Cory rises up from her spot to walk close to the T.V and lightly bats it a few times at the side. "Ugh, stupid old thing... C'mon!" With one more good whack, the movie begins to play again from the beginning:

_'Gathered friends, listen again to our legend... of the Bionicle. After the defeat of the great Makuta, we Turaga took it upon ourselves to lock away the Makuta mask in the depths of our rebuilt Ta-Koro. Where our captain of the guard and Toa of Light, keep it safe from any wandering eyes...'_

"What the-That's not how it started out." Cory's attention became focused on the movie, standing in front of her T.V. and was ready to rewind it when needed. For now, she continued to listen:

_'Life on Mata Nui prospered, as the once broken Toa found their strength in each other once more... and with a new unexpected friend.'_ Soon the scene of the movie changed, turning into this rotating swirl of clouds, as they began to part and revealed Cory... staring at her reflection.

"Okay, this just got really weird, really fast. I'm hitting the power button on this-**OW**!" Cory jumps, as the remote in her hand shocked her, causing her to drop it. She looked from the remote up to her T.V. tensing greatly as she watched the image of herself slowly extended its hand and grabbed her by the arm. "Ah! H-Hey! LET GO!" The grip of her Doppelganger was strong, slowly pulling her towards the T.V. and watching as her arm was slowly disintegrating! "O-OH MY GOD! HELP! HELP ME!"

_**"SOMEONE HELP!"**_

_ To Be Continued..._


End file.
